Lily Dragneel
by Hokiii
Summary: \That picture is what she looks like, Just found it on google, BUT i edited some of em like the colors and contrast and stuff so credit to the right owner/. A new Beginning means a New adventure! (Sucky summary)
1. Introduction

Fresh breeze are blowing, Clean water from the river are flowing, The birds are chirping, and a Beautiful Clear blue sky.

My name is Lily,Im 17 years old and I am the daughter of Lisanna Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel, The hero who defeated Zeref. Well that was long before i was born, I just heard some stories from my aunt Mira about my dad's adventures. My magic is take over, And I'm a Fire dragon slayer like my dad, A 4th generation, Since there were no more dragons around, The 4th generation of dragon slayers are taught by other Dragon slayers and a lacrima implanted to your body.. Yeah.. It doesn't hurt really, And my Partner Kiara, She's an exceed and my best friend, She is the daughter of happy and carla. I really dont like going to guild that much because A lot of guys are hitting on me, seriously it's god damn annoying. But uncle Jellal Taught me a neat trick, A sleeping spell. I live with my parents, Our house is at the east of magnolia's forest, It's really nice here and the view from the sunset is Unbelievable! No wonder my dad built it here, My mom told me that they first played house here and took care of happy, It was really a heart touching story, especially the part of "Promise me that you will find me" part, I wish i meet someone like dad.. well some of the traits of him. But i have a crush on someone, he's Yuno Eucliffe, But he's in an another guild. I met him when My mom and his mom got together and that was like a long time ago, I was 9 years old at that time. But i want to be like my dad, I want to protect my nakamas too, But i need to be stronger! so I'm starting an adventure today!

* * *

**An introduction for a new story in my mind. **

**Not gonna post a chapter yet if i got less reviews and focus on finishing my fics, **

**If i got a handful then i think i can make chapter 1**

**so please R&R! no hate!. English is not my native language, so sorry if i made a mistake on my grammar or sentences.**

**Bye!**


	2. A new Adventure!

"Lily! Breakfast!" Lily moaned "5 more minutes!" Lisanna sighed "If you don't com down here your father will eat all the food!" Lily quickly got out of bed and head down stairs, Lisanna giggled "Where's dad?" Lily asked her mother "He went to guild earlier" Lily took a bite on the toast "You don't have to lie you know.." Lisanna joined her and sip some of the coffee "I'm sorry honey, I thought you're taking a job today" Lily completely forgot about that, She quickly ate her breakfast and run to guild "Thank's mom! I love you!" Before she can leave the house, Lisanna grabbed her wrist "Lily, Don't run! you just ate, Plus your father will understand" Lily sighed "Thank's mom" She gave her a kiss on the cheek "Be careful sweety!"

**At the guild**

'Okay... Please don't try to flirt with me..' Lily slowly opened the door, "LILY!" The male population suddenly rushed towards the fire dragon slayer, She sighed and snapped her finger and all the male inside fell asleep "This is why i hate going to the guild.." She mumbled "I heard that" Natsu was sitting on the bar Drinking beer "Hey dad... Isn't it early for you to drink beer" She said with a poker face, Natsu just laughed "Well It's never too early to get drunk!" Lily sighed "Dad Please help me, Every time I go here the guys just went crazy! It's annoying!" Natsu gave her a grin "Well you looked a lot like your mother, You both are beautiful.. So why are you complaining?" Natsu took a sip of beer again "Dad!" Lily pouted

"Okay, okay, Wake em up and we'll have a chat" Lily snapped her fingers again, The male population started to wake up

"Okay you Bastards! First one to defeat me got to marry my daughter!" Natsu taunted "DAAAAD!" Lily cried

"Lily!" A White exceed with blue patterns like a tiger flew and hugged Lilly, "Kia! What's up?" Kiara sighed "Well pops gone fishing again and mom is still on Wendy's, How about you?" Lily sighed and face palmed and pointed at her dumb father who is fighting the male population on the guild "Well, That's the master for you" Both sighed and went to the Request board,While browsing A blue haired girl approached them, "Oh hi Alice!", Alice is the daughter of Aunt juvia and uncle gray, She is an Ice Mage, Good thing she don't strip like her father, Not like our Father's rivalry, She's my best friend too "Hi Lily! Can i come with you on a job?" Lily nodded as they browse the Request board " Ooh I think this one is descent!"

**Wanted**

** Slay The Fire Beast**

Picture if the beast

** Reward**

** 150000J**

"Im all fired up!" Lilly said with a giggle, "I heard that!" Natsu said while beating the crap out of the one who challenged him, Lilly,Alice and Kiara showed it to Natsu for his Approval, Natsu nodded and before they can live he called his daughter, "Yes dad?" Natsu approached her and took off his scarf and he wrapped it around her neck, "But dad-" He put his finger on her mouth "Hush, It's yours now, Take care of it" Natsu gave her a toothy grin, Lily hugged him "I love you dad, I promise I will never loose this" Natsu hugged her back "I know.. Be careful out there, okay?" Lily nodded and left the guild.

"So.. What's the details on the request?" Lily asked Alice "Hmm.. It says here that They have been attacked by a Fire beast, Atlease 30 feet tall and razor sharp claws, And its in the Mountain Village" Lily scratched her chin "So how do we get there?" Alice giggled "Well We are taking the train" 'train..train...train..' Lily's Face became green "How long till we get there?" Alice looked at her "Were not even in the train yet silly!, Well it will take us 3 hours and a 20 min Carriage ride to the village" Lily just sighed and wait for the worst to come.

The Trio Reached the train station and board the train, The Train started going to its destination, "Why do i have to bare this curse!" Lily cried while resting on the train's window "All dragon slayers got that curse lily and besides its not that bad" Alice giggled "Easy for you to say!" Lily whined at the ice mage.

3 hours later

"Lily wake up!" Kiara trying to wake her up by shaking her "I think that's making her situation worst" Alice giggled "Well can you help me then?" kiara sighed

Alice whispered something to Lily and Immediately stood up and blushed "It's a lie isn't it?" Lily pouted and grabbed her stuff, "What did you say to her?" Kiara asked "Its a secret" Alice giggled again, They arrived in the inn to Put away their stuff and proceed to the Village elder, They gave them a map for the location of the fire beast, after hours of working, they arrived at the feet of the mountain and saw a cave filled with skulls and bones, "we're here.."

* * *

**Hello and thank you for reading**

**This is my first fic with oc related, so please review rate and follow**

**Name: Lily Dragneel  
Age: 17**

**Magic: Fire dragon slayer & Take over**

**Likes: Sweets and Peaceful places**

**Dislikes: Transportation **

**Name: Alice Fullbuster**

**Age: 17**

**Magic: Ice Magic**

**Likes: Cold places and ice cream**

**Dislikes: Desert and Chili foods**

**Name: Kiara**

**Age: 9**

**Likes: Fish and cakes**

**Dislikes: Flying fish **


	3. Double Trouble

"Honey! im home!" Natsu entered their house and saw Lisanna sleeping on the couch, he approached The sleeping White haired beauty and kissed her forehead, Lisanna slowly opens her eyes and sat up "Hi there handsome" Natsu giggled and sat next to her and stared at her Beautiful eyes "I'm lucky to have you as my wife" He put his hand on her cheeks, She rested her head on his hand "No.. Im Luck to have you as my husband" They reached each other for a kiss, Then got interrupted by a portal in the background "Natsu! Lisanna! Are you guys here?" Lucy looked around and saw the two love birds about to kiss, Her face turned red "U-Uhm I-Im Sorry!" Natsu sweat dropped "What's up lucy?" Lucy shook the blushed off "Uhmm I think It's time for Cosmo to join the guild"

A Golden haired boy came out of the portal "Hi uncle" Natsu jaw dropped "Cosmo?! You've grown so much!"

Natsu pat his head "How old are you now?" Cosmo smiled "Im 17" Lucy sat next to Lisanna "Where's lily?"

"Oh She went on a job today with Alice and Kiara" Natsu said while looking at the portal "Where's Loki?" he added.

"Well he is still a Spirit so He got a new owner, I think He got summoned" Lucy sighed "Sleep here tonight Cosmo" Natsu offered, Cosmo looked at her mother "Can I mom?" Lucy nodded And Gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Take care okay?" Cosmo nodded and Lucy proceed to the the portal and closed it, "I wish Lily was here, I think you two can be friends!" Lisanna giggled and proceed to the kitchen to make some dinner

**At the Cave**

"A-Are you sure?" Alice started to shake in fear, Lily Nodded and entered the cave, A light lit in the distance and its grew larger and it seems like approaching them, "Stay back!" Lily shouted "Shield of the fire drake!" A large shield made of fire Protected them from the incoming fire, "That was close.." A large claw suddenly tried to slash her but she manage to dodge it **ROAAAAR!** "Alice a little help!" Alice nodded "Ice make: Polar bear!" A large polar bear tackled the beast and The bear slowly melted "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The Beast Countered her attack By breathing fire against it creating a small Explosion, "Ice make: Artic Spear!" Alice threw the spear and It Impaled the beast "Nice shot! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lily Punched the Spear and goes through The beast's body And Fell to its knees.

"We did it!" Both girls started to celebrate but not for long, The beast Tried to Slash em one more time, It's arm fell off the ground, It was Sliced by a red hair mage in a Bulk Armor "Never let your guard down.." He ignored the two girls who jaw dropped on what happened "Red?! What are you doing here!" Lily asked in shock "That is none of your business" he continue to walk out of the cave "Red! Fight me!" Lily clenched her fist while Alice and Kiara hold her back.

"Let's Return to the village and claim the reward, So we can Get back to the guild as soon as possible" Lily nodded and proceed to claim their reward and went to the inn to rest, "What the heck is he doing here?" Lily Mumbled, She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**The next day**

"Cosmo! You've grown so much!" Mira started stretching his cheeks "T-Thank Aunt Mira" Natsu sweat dropped

"Mira just stamp him already" Mira giggled "So.. What color and where do you want to put it?" Cosmo gave her his right hand "Here please and color gold"

"Done!" Mira smiled and headed back to the bar "Thank you aunt mira!"

The guild doors opened and The trio walked in "We're back!" Cosmo stared at the Fire dragon slayer, The time slowed down and a romantic music started playing "Cosmo.. Cosmo!" Natsu shooked him off of his day dream

"Lily!, This is Cosmo, I believe you met each other long ago" Lily tilted her head "Who now?" Cosmo's Heart break into million tiny pieces "Cosmo!, Well How was the job?" Natsu sighed "It's Done" She walked to the counter and ask for an Apple juice "Go talk to her" Natsu whispered to Cosmo and began To blush, He walked to her slowly "H-H-Hi" Lily looked at him and smiled "Oh hey.." She sipped some of her Apple juice "D-D-Do you remember me?" He started blushing again "I'm sorry but no" Cosmo sighed, He looked behind him and saw The girl population blushing and fan girling, "eh?" He sweat dropped, "He's back!" Everyone looked at the guild's door and everyone started to shake in fear except for Lily,Alice,Natsu and Kiara "W-Who is coming?" Cosmo gulped "Red..." She clenched her fists again, The guild doors opened revealing a Red hair mage with a Large sword attached in his back, An earing with a fairy tail symbol in it and A Black Heavy armor "Welcome back Red" Natsu greeted The Armored mage "pfft I dont need a welcome From y-" He was cutted by Natsu dialing on his Lacrima Phone "Oh hey! Erza!" Red's skin started to pale and started shivering in fear, He bowed to Natsu "Im back master! Thank you for greeting me!" Natsu Laughed "Oh nothing Erza i just called to know That he's back"

_'Let me speak to him'_ Erza said with a little anger in her voice, Natsu handed the phone to Red

"Y-Yes mom?" He said nervously

_"Don't act though on the master.. Do you understand?"_

"yes mom.."

_"Do you understand?!"_

"Y-Yes!"

_"What ever it is, You must obey orders from the master, Alright ill be going Bye love you" _

Everyone Feared Erza even The master himself, "Oh before i forget red"

"What?" He said with an angry voice

"You, Lily, Alice,Cosmo and kiara will be a team from now on" Natsu gave the ma toothy grin

"WHAAAAAT?!" Lily and Red shouted in sync.

"It's the Master's orders" Red sighed, "But dad!" Lily whined, "Here"

Natsu Handed Them a Job "It's Good for 5 Mages"

**HELP!**

**Town was invaded by Lizard peoples**

**Reward**

**1000000**

"B-But dad! Its a S-Class Job!" Lily was shock about the job, "Isn't that a good thing?" Natsu tilted his head, "But why a S-Class job?" She asked "To Practice your Bond and Friendship, This will take you a week to finish this request" Lily sweat dropped "Did Mom Appro-" Lily was cut by Lisanna "Yeash!" Lisanna giggled, Lily was spooked "W-W-Where did you come from?" Lisanna Patted her head "Just be careful okay? Now go! The faster the better" The 5 Mages walked out of the guild, Natsu gave the ma big smile "Just like old days..." Lisanna rest her head on Natsu's shoulder while waving at the kids

'Natsu,Gray,Erza,Lucy and happy' The first strongest team in Fairy tail, Now It's The second generation of Brats to take over their place.

* * *

**End! Hope you like it!**

**If you like it Please review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Name: Red Fernandes**

**Age: 19 **

**Likes: Strawberry cake**

**Dislikes: Everyone (Except for Erza and Jellal)**

**Magic: Requip (Great swords and Bulk armors)**

**Name: Cosmo Leo**

**Age:17**

**Likes: Everything and Everyone**

**Dislikes: Mushrooms**

**Magic:?**


	4. Lizard People

"So where are we heading?" Cosmo asked the Bluenette "Hmmm It say's here that we are going to Lupinus" Lily giggled "Oh yeah I remember that town, Aunt Mira told me that Dad Destroyed half of the castle there" Cosmo,Alice and Kiara's eyes widened "Big deal" The red hair moaned "My mom can defeat The master anytime" Lily sighed "This is the first time we agreed on something"

**Back at the guild**

"Urghhhh" Natsu clenched his chest "Natsu! What's wrong?!" Lisanna shouted "D-Daughter...F-Faith..L-Lost...M-Mee.." He manage to choke out, he then fainted and rushed into the infirmary

**At the train station**

"A-Alice... Do me a favor, Please knock me out" Lily begged her best friend

"I would love to, But you are a waste of time" Red said out of the blue

"You're not Alice! you Baka!" Steam started to come out on Lily's ears "Ill take you on anytime!"

Red ignored her and proceed to the train. Once they sat Red smirked

"Oy Lily.. Fight me" Lily clenched her fists and a fire started to come out and charged Red, The Train suddenly moved and Lily Instantly collapsed, Red started laughing and pointing fingers at her "HAHAHAHA Pathetic!"

**At the infirmary**

"Daughter...Must..Not...Disappoint!" Natsu crawled out off bed and grabbed his lacrima phone and dialed Erza's phone number

_"Hello? Natsu?"_

"Erza...Fight me..." He weakly said

Lisanna Saw Natsu on the ground speaking to someone, he quickly ran to him and grabbed the phone

"Hello, Sorry my husband is sick right now-"

_"Eh? Lisanna? What happened to Natsu?"_

"I really don't know.. He's shouting 'Must not Disappoint' I think he just need some rest"

_"I think so too, Well nice speaking with you Lisanna, Bye"_

"Bye erza!" She Helped Natsu up and back to the bed

"Just stay there kay?" Lisanna Kissed his forehead

**Lupinus town**

"Lily..Lily!" Kiara tried to shook her again "Alice! I think you need to say the magic word again" Kiara flew to Alice's head

"Nah, Hey Red, Can you carry Lily out of the train please?" Red Ignored her and proceed taking his stuff

"Aaw I have this extra **Strawberry cake** and i think im going to throw it away" Alice Teased the red haired mage

He then grabbed the ill Dragon slayer and threw her off the train

"That was rude" Alice pouted,Red ignored her "Where's my cake" Red stared her in the eyes

Alice turned around "The cake was a lie" 'lie..lie..lie..' It echoed in his mine, He fell in his knees "WHYYY?!" He cried

Lily started to regain strength, She sat down and saw they were outside the train, Se scratched her head "Why am i here?" The exceed next to her sighed "Its best for you to not know.." Alice dragged the crying requip mage while Cosmo is struggling to carry their stuff "Let's head to the hotel"

They arrived at the hotel and asked for two rooms, She gave the other key to red "We'll meet here tomorrow, We need our strength when they come" Alice instructed them, Red ignored her and glanced at the cashier, The time slowed down and romantic music started playing, He quickly go to the cashier "Uhmm Miss... I know this is sudden but.." The girl looked at Red's Handsome face and blushed "Will you... Give me that Strawberry cake?" THe girl in the cashier went numb and fainted, Red snatched the cake and booked it

**Girls room**

Lily instantly went to bed, She covered her face with a pillow "Cosmo is cute isn't he?" Alice giggled while preparing for a bath

No response from lily except for a soft snoring, Kiara sighed and lied next to her

**Boys room**

"Why are you here?" Red stared blankly at Cosmo, Cosmo sweat dropped "Im a guy..." Red ignored him and lied in the the bed

Cosmo sat in his and grabbed a book from his backpack "My mother's novel" He said while smiling before he can open the book an explosion went off outside the building. "LIZARDS!" A man shouted outside but got pounced and killed by a Lizard people, It is armed with rusty swords and Iron chest plates.

"Red! Let's call the girls!" Cosmo shouted and notice Red was gone "Red?..."

"Come at me you Lizard freaks!" He swung his big ass sword and knocked out 10 lizard people in one sweep using the dull side of the blade, Cosmo run to the girls, He opened the room and saw Alice in her undies, She slowly turned around and saw the golden haired boy staring at her "...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She threw everything at him "Ice make: Pistol!" She tried to shoot him "P-P-Please! I-I can E-Explain! L-Lizard P-P-People! A-Attacking!" He choked out while trying to dodge the ice bullets, With that said Lily jumped out of the window and Kiara carried her,While airborne they saw 7 Lizards cornered a little girl.

They swooped down, Kiara dropped her and grabbed the little girl "Fire Dragon's Brilliant flame!" A huge ball of fire hit the Lizard forcing them to retreat, "Cowards!" The earth started quaking, A giant Lizard man with a giant hammer is right in front of her. "I'm all fired up! Dragon Take over: Fire Dragon soul!" Pair of wings appeared on her back, Part of her skin became scales and a long red tail, She flew to the face of the Lizard giant "Crimson lotus: Fire Dragon's Horn drill!" She charged and begin to rotate creating a fire twister and knocked out the giant Lizard.

Cosmo run to help the other residents to evacuate, 30 Lizard men approached the retreating citizens, He faced the approaching enemies "Golden Lion's Roar!" A golden light wiped them all out, Alice jaw dropped who is helping the citizen to evacuate, Alice grabbed his wrists "You owe me answers" She dragged him towards Lily who is fighting 50 Lizard men, Meanwhile On the other side of town, Red faced 1000 Lizard men, Armed with swords,axe and War Hammers.

"Requip: Black adamantine armor!" Black wings and Heavy Shields as shoulder guards And a Black Great sword with an eye on the middle, He swung his giant sword, The shock wave from his attack knocking the one behind it, With just 1 sweep he cleared out 500 Lizard men, The half Surrendered and Fled for their lives.

"Dragon Take over: Satan dragon soul!" Demonic Dragon wings appeared on her back and her Nails grew longer and sharper with a Devil like tail and have long fangs "Dark Flame of the Devil Dragon!" A swirl of Black fir and Crimson fire Wiped out all the wizard and destroyed half of the castle by accident. A tear Escaped her eye "I-Im dead..." She muttered, Kiara pat her back to calm her down "History sure do repeat itself" She sighed.

**In a far far place**

"Natsu... You should have known better.." A black haired mage said in the shadows

* * *

To be continued!

I really enjoy making this fic because i can make new stories and make up new moves, Im not really good at introducing OC, Because its my first fanfic using tons of OC.

Btw thank you for reading

please Rate review and follow!

**Name: Cosmo Leo**

**Age: 17**

**Magic: Celestial spirit slayer?**

**Attitude: Very kind and loves all things, But he does have a bad side**

**Suggestions? Put it in the review!**


End file.
